


Hippie House

by l_loves_light_tp



Series: hippie house serries [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hippie Levi, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_loves_light_tp/pseuds/l_loves_light_tp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hippie!Levi just moved from England to the United States. He already has aownerful boyfriend and a crazy friend before even starting school but then rolls in popular misfit Eren Jaeger who causes things to go up/down hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hippie House

"So class, we have a new student joining us today. His name is Levi and it's his first day here after moving from England. Now, before you all bombard him with questions, do you have anything you want to ask the class or me, Levi?" I looked from Ms. Jaeger, my new history teacher, to the rest of the class looking at me like I'm some sort of strange government experiment that has been sent here to destroy them. I'm not. Seriously.    
I kind of wish I was...   
Oh yes, a question. Ms. Jaeger is staring at me trying to edge me on.   
"Em, well... No?" I arched an eyebrow and the whole class broke into little chuckles and giggles; it must be one boring ass class if they find my lacking of questions to be a form of comedic relief.    
"Settle down class, well if you find that you have any questions Levi please don't hesitate to ask."    
I agreed with a slight nod.    
"Now why don't you take a seat there next to Eren- Eren raise your hand," a boy with chestnut brown hair, raised his hand. I couldn't tell what the said shit head looked like as he had his stupid head pressed against the desk. " EREN! Sit up." God that was loud voice. She called out Eren, like how a mother would scold her brat, weird. How he shot up earned another laugh from the class.     
Once he looked up I could take in his face properly and I could tell he was probably one of those popular brats, he had a nose stud but apart from that everything screamed cliché-prep-boy-going-through-his-rebellious-phase. As much as I hate that aesthetic (God the internet also ruined the word 'aesthetic'), what really stood out were his eyes, one was a golden caramel brown whilst the other looked like the shallows of a teal green sea. Wow, I should be a poet. Okay so the little shit was kinda gorgeous but I'd never be caught dead saying that. Those fucking stupid eyes (not drop dead gorgeous at all) landed on my face to then drag down across my body, chicken bitch here was sizing me up with a frown upon his face.    
God what's his fucking problem, I bet its because I'm below average height for my age and this bastard has to be at least 5"8.    
I know I look like I have a stoic expression sometimes, but hey, at least I don't judge people based on their appear- oh wait never mind. I did that with half eyes. Just, ugh, who does he think he is? I hate brats who think they're all that and a pack of shitty non-branded crackers. I mean I thought I looked pretty hot today.    
Okay so I may look a tad bit unusual[ (X)](http://www.polyvore.com/levi_1st_day_at_school/set?id=161419697). I have a military styled under cut with curtains that go to my shoulders (hey I like it) and with the tank top I'm wearing he'd probably be able to see my clavicle piercing and my white ass legs thanks to my shorts (Edward Cullen hasn't got shit on me (also too late for shit Twilight jokes?)).Well at least I know how to work with so little and no that's not a short joke.    
Anyway I continued and walked to the back of the classroom where Eren's 2-seater desk was located, pulled out a chair on the left hand side put my designer bag carefully on top of the tabletop (it was a my birthday and Christmas present conjoined- and I have my Asus Gaming Laptop in there which doubles as my everything laptop I.E. school and work). I slumped backwards on the chair and looked to see what the brat was wearing, Jesus I was right about him looking like a popular kid, he sure does dress like it. (X) The 'Hype' top he's wearing shows off his toned ass arms and oh my god I can see the veins in his forearm.    
Oh and yes young reader, I am gay, not saying I wouldn't fuck a chick under some strange circumstances but I am very, very gay.    
"-ude."    
Like I have a slightly huge yaoi collection.    
"-Uuu~de."   
And I've read like every r18 LxLight fan fiction from back in the day. "-Uuu~oode."    
They'd be so beautiful together, like in a really hot fucked up way. Great now I'm the mood for classic Death Note fan fiction.    
"YO! DUDE."    
"-Gyahh." A deep voice broke my glass shield of weird ass yaoi thoughts from around me. I turned to this so called 'Eren' and found myself gazing into those mismatched eyes.    
Up close they look one hundred times more vibrant, and looked in place with the rest of his face. A thin button nose, plump lips (like I am talking some Kiley Jenner shit), angled and defined jaw line and finally his hair which is a chestnut brown but goes black at the tips in a perfect reverse ombre. It looks soft but mines probably softer. His face was pretty much acne free much like my own. I've spent a lot of money on natural skin treatments for it so yes I have skin like RuPaul (I imagine him to have nice ass skin).    
"Yo, dude, don't get used to sitting 'ere my friends off sick so it won't be permanently your seat, yah' bro?" His voice started out as a whispered velvety butter but slowly became shitty pigeon chirping. I mean I'm an asshole to people who know me but Jesus at least I'm not with complete strangers.   
"Look, 'dude', first I am not your 'bro', second, as soon as I can I'm going to get as far away from you as possible and thirdly shut the fuck up" I whispered back before looking to the front of the class where Ms. Jaeger was teaching about 1920's America and something about gangsters in Chicago.    
"Wow, I was just giving you a little heads up, no need to make a song and dance over it." I admit I may have overreacted when I snapped. Mom told me it's because I tend not to think before I act or say something, it's always been like this since I was kid- even though it gets me into trouble I'm not going to blame anyone. The medication says it helps.    
Some guy, who's roots are coming through so badly, (like hun, sort that shit out) seated at the desk in front of us turned around to look over at us. "Pssst Jaeger I think someone's on their man-period."    
Before Eren could say anything I intervened, "Shut it, horse cunt." I said slightly above a whisper but it seemed like there was idle chatter all around the class so no one really noticed. Eren turned to look at me with a smirk as to say 'nice one'.    
"What kind of insult is that?!" 

"A good one honey and let me just say I can get you appointment with a hair salon but you may need a horse groomer."

A boy with brown hair and adorable little freckles turned around and looked at this rude asshole. "Jean shush, he's new so we should try and make him feel welcome." The boy turned to look at me with a smile and moved his hand to shake. "Hi I'm Marco and this is Jean. Sorry about how he's acting, he takes to new people like a duck to the highway." 

"Oh thanks, I'm Levi like Ms. Jaeger said." I tried to give Freckles a charming smile. 

"For the love of cheese stop talking to him Marco."   
"Sorry what was that, Eren I think I can hear a horse neighing, can you?" Eren who had been silently observing next to me chuckled in that deep voice. 

"Haha yeah I wonder if Albert's found Jean yet." I laughed and so did Marco surprisingly at Eren's reference.    
"Oh shut it, me and Eren are practically best friends." I can see I've hit a nerve but I'm going to beat this dead horse bloody until it stops spitting out money.    
The boy turns back away from me and I whisper not so loudly that 'he's just annoyed he ain't fucking no horse-giners'.   
"Woah, woah, woah, at least I get pussy." Mr. Brunette Roots turns to say to me and I can see Marco physically flinch.   
"Really? Then why the long face, Rainbow Dash?" Eren giggled beside me. God I want to hear that some more    
"What? How's that a burn?"   
"So you admit it?"   
"Admit what?"   
"You are a brony."    
Eren burst out laughing next to me and the surrounding tables around us who have been following the conversation around us.    
"WHO'S TALKING?" Ms. Jaeger's voice boomed from her place at the front. She moved some hair out of her face. "I'm going to give you all your assignments and I want you all to be as creative as you can with these projects." 

Even though I tried to listen I found myself zoning out or looking around the room distracted but what I did get was that I need to do the project with 3 other people and we have to base it on the theme of women in 1920's America. Everyone was assigned different themes and the only other people who were also assigned the theme of women were me, Eren, Jean, Marco, Erens friend whose absent, a red haired girl named Sasha, a guy with a buzz cut called Connie and some dude called Ymir. Ms. Jaeger said that she'd split us in two and explained how important this project is going to be. 

Jean, Marco, Sasha and Ymir (who's actually a girl but kinda butch) formed the first group whilst me, Eren, Absent Armin 

And Connie formed the second. 

The bell stopped Ms. Jaeger from talking for a moment before she dismisses us. 

I was almost out the door before I heard a-

"Levi can I quickly talk to you oh and you aswell, Eren." 

And I was almost out home free. 


End file.
